Power Rangers Data Squad: Ultimate Shorts
Power Rangers Data Squad: Ultimate Shorts is a series of animated shorts created by TMNTHedgehog5. Synopsis Eggman's world domination cannot be contained! Join the Data Squad Power Rangers as they learn what it means to be superheroes while they take on their biggest challenge yet. Power Rangers Data Squad: Ultimate Shorts Season 1: The Dr. Eggman Saga #Ultimate Short 1: Adventures in Flurry-Sitting #Ultimate Short 2: A Virtual Reality Problem #Ultimate Short 3: Dean Cadance Knows Best #Ultimate Short 4: Robbie's Pet Problem #Ultimate Short 5: Emerl's Mind Control Habit #Ultimate Short 6: Rock Band Geeks #Ultimate Short 7: The Search for the Missing Lizard #Ultimate Short 8: Fluttershy and Android 17's Bond of Nature #Ultimate Short 9: The Mystery of the Shadow Thief #Ultimate Short 10: Callie and Amanda, Girlz 4 Life #Ultimate Short 11: Where's Robbie, Please Come Home! #Ultimate Short 12: The Incredible Shrinking Boys #Ultimate Short 13: Twilight's Sleeping Situation #Ultimate Short 14: Endless Dreams are Possibilities #Ultimate Short 15: High-sea Adventure to Radiant Island #Ultimate Short 16: Alice's Best Performance #Ultimate Short 17: Callie's Rockin Hangout #Ultimate Short 18: Mayhem at the Music Festival #Ultimate Short 19: A Friendly Childhood Playday with Pandora #Ultimate Short 20: Ratchet's courage, Mission to White Acropolis #Ultimate Short 21: Girls Night Out #Ultimate Short 22: Saving the Cat Kingdom #Ultimate Short 23: The Big Race #Ultimate Short 24: Twilight Sparkle's Degree #Ultimate Short 25: Learning Different Experiences, The old Switcheroo #Ultimate Short 26: The Math of Friendship #Ultimate Short 27: Party Dancecapades, Robbie and Serena's Big Moment #Ultimate Short 28: A Faithful Match from Universe 6, Robbie and Goku vs Caulifla and Kale #Ultimate Short 29: Robbie and Pandora's Investigation, the Case of the Missing Earring #Ultimate Short 30: Eggman's Fantastic Circus #Ultimate Short 31: The Ultimate Tournament, Ratchet vs Ragnarok #Ultimate Short 32: Showdown at Cactus Gulch, The wrath of the Deadly Vipers Gang #Ultimate Short 33: Callie's School of Rock #Ultimate Short 34: The Battle of Heroes - Xander's World Invasion Begins Part 1 #Ultimate Short 35: The Battle of Heroes - Xander's World Invasion Begins Part 2 #Ultimate Short 36: Rarity's Display of Affection #Ultimate Short 37: Who Framed Robbie Diaz #Ultimate Short 38: The Radical Games Begins #Ultimate Short 39: Robbie Takes Radiant City #Ultimate Short 40: Prince for a Day, Sonic meets Prince Sawyer #Ultimate Short 41: The Big Soccer Game, Team Heroes vs Team Eggman #Ultimate Short 42: Callie's Biggest Concert #Ultimate Short 43: Performing with Radiant Charm #Ultimate Short 44: Where No Ranger Has Gone Before #Ultimate Short 45: Believe in your True Talent, The Radiant Stars Rock #Ultimate Short 46: The Ancient Treasure of Mystic Island #Ultimate Short 47: Alice's First Fashion Show #Ultimate Short 48: Callie in Pursuit, Protecting a New Friend #Ultimate Short 49: The World Grand Prix, Sonic vs Jet #Ultimate Short 50: Palutena's Revolting Dinner #Ultimate Short 51: An Icy Battle with the Snow Prince #Ultimate Short 52: Crouching Dragon, Hidden Ranger #Ultimate Short 53: Serena and Alice's Fantastic Performance #Ultimate Short 54: The Great Hedgehog Caper #Ultimate Short 55: Robbie's Big Break #Ultimate Short 56: Mother's Day Problems #Ultimate Short 57: Camp Wildflower #Ultimate Short 58: Robbie and the Extreme Race #Ultimate Short 59: Standing Up for What's Right #Ultimate Short 60: The Final Race, Robbie vs Dark Thunder #Ultimate Short 61: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 62: Getting The Show On The Road #Ultimate Short 63: Callie's Big Night Out #Ultimate Short 64: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 65: A New Hero Arrives, Enter the Red Whirlwind #Ultimate Short 66: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 67: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 68: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 69: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 70: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 71: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 72: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 73: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 74: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 75: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 76: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 77: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 78: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 79: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 80: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 81: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 82: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 83: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 84: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 85: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 86: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 87: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 88: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 89: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 90: ???, ???. Season 2: The Alola Saga #Ultimate Short 1: The Alola Beach Party #Ultimate Short 2: Secret of The Ancient Guardians #Ultimate Short 3: The Big Surfing Contest #Ultimate Short 4: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 5: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 6: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 7: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 8: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 9: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 10: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 11: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 12: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 13: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 14: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 15: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 16: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 17: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 18: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 19: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 20: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 21: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 22: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 23: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 24: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 25: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 26: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 27: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 28: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 29: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 30: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 31: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 32: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 33: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 34: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 35: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 36: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 37: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 38: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 39: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 40: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 41: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 42: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 43: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 44: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 45: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 46: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 47: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 48: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 49: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 50: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 51: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 52: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 53: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 54: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 55: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 56: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 57: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 58: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 59: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 60: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 61: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 62: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 63: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 64: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 65: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 66: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 67: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 68: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 69: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 70: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 71: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 72: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 73: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 74: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 75: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 76: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 77: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 78: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 79: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 80: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 81: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 82: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 83: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 84: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 85: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 86: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 87: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 88: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 89: ???, ???. #Ultimate Short 90: ???, ???. Trivia *???, ???.